Room 13943, DeAtH
by Yuki Shiriashi
Summary: After a deep and dark past,a blond boy named Len is now on his own,working as an assassin. A Prostitute-Assassin at that.His life has been deeply scarred after the bad events that happened. Now,he met Kaito and Gakupo,the boys that will settle his need for answers and most of all,his need for love.Now,can truth and love prevail for a better life? Warnings every chapter.


**Yuki: This is probably one of the most dramatic and awesomest idea I have ever had…..**

**Yumi: Yeh, so awesome *eye roll* WARNINGS!**

**Rating: T (only for this chapter) (It's all rated M in some point though) **

**Warnings for this chapter: Angst. The whole chapter is in Rin's POV. Kinda like a cliffhanger at the end? XD Weird turns of subject and there is hardly Len there OwO Kaito is mentioned too okei. I'll do something about him.**

**Yumi: Apparently, as my friend said, this isn't one of those stories that only has Gaku,Kai and Len-kun (or in this case, Kiyo) only…this story is quite…..complex to write. This is Yuki-chan's first time on super serious fanfics. And she's not used to angst sooo yeh. **

**Yuki: You guys know me (if you have ever heard of me XD) for pervertedness and humor and some fluff~~~ I hope I don't fail at this one XD**

**Yumi: Yuki-chan doesn't own anything~~! Well, she does own this sick idea….**

**Yuki: what's so sick about this? =w= I put it in tragedy and angst now didn't I?**

**Yumi: yeh yeh. Oh and almost the whole chapter is in Rin's POV. The words in italic are the narrative parts or those that puts in drama OR a preview for someone. Start!**

* * *

**RIN POV**

"This…"

I felt the chilly wind go through my direction as it gently blew my golden hair to the left. My eyes shot through different directions, spotting my friends all crying. I want to cry too, but I need to be strong. My father always told me that. I glance to my younger twin brother, Len. He was suppressing his own tears, just like me. My Father told him to be strong as well and we need to always be together. As long as we are together, nothing bad will happen. I let out a sigh as my hand held his hand. We both look into each other's faces. I saw the look in his eyes. It was the same look my mother had when she was dying on the ground.

It was sad to see my mother's sadness in my own twin.

Perhaps I was presenting my mother's own eyes as well? I don't know. It's possible though. We're twins. We're family.

We're connected.

We are. We've always been. Mother and Father always told us we're connected. So it's possible, right?

"Rin….."

My twin's voice rang through my ears. I looked at him again and smiled.

"What is it, Len?"

"Rin, it's okay to cry." He said. I immediately frowned at this statement.

"Oh Len…..there's no need to cry. We'll find out a solution in no time!"

I'm lying to myself. I'm trying to lie. I don't know what to do now! I want to think that there's still hope. Mother and Father always said that there's always hope in any situation…!

"Rin, please."

My brother gently wiped tears from my face. I didn't even realize. He hugged me tightly. He buried his face on my shoulder as well. My shoulder is wet. He's sniffling. He must be crying too.

I got no choice. I can't hold it in. I released the tears that I really wanted to cry out and screamed as loud as I can.

Who's strong enough to not cry when you've lost your only home? What's more is that you don't have anywhere to go, the place filled with kind people and kind friends are now separated for some reason. We were forced out. The door is locked. No one can go back or we'll be punished. Those people are bad. They've took our home. They should know better…..

* * *

_The sorrowful and agonizing cries of children are the ones that strengthen the organization. More bases, more power, more money, more authority. Thus, we'll finally achieve a perfect community. _

"_I feed on the children's sadness."_

* * *

**RIN POV**

It has been days since the orphanage was shut down. Neither of us have seen our friends anymore. Who knows what could happen to them? Len and I are both kids but we perfectly understood the bad things in life since we were taught about them. Mother and Father always warned us about bad forces. Sometimes, it would get annoying. We have no choice though, living in this type of lifestyle, we can't say that we still disagree with them.

Speaking of Mother Dearest and Father Dearest, how are they up there? I wonder if they reached the heavens already? They always said that when someone doesn't wake up, it means that this person will soon rise up and go to the heavens. At the heavens, there is true happiness but you need to die before you go there. Dying is a sad thing, truly a sad thing. Len and I witnessed it. If our mother and father says the truth about the heavens, won't it be good if we just go there now? It seems really tempting and convenient.

"Mother, Father, are you watching over us? You're last words to us was that you'd watch over us from the heavens. Do you think you can come down and pick us up? We're completely lost…We don't have anywhere to go…..Although we ARE lucky enough to find an alley that has shops everywhere….we also found a discarded box and a large piece of cloth….It's not exactly pleasing but I guess it would be enough for Len!"

"Enough" isn't the word that I was supposed to use…..

What was that word again?

Oh yeah, it was "lacking". The cloth hardly gave us much warmth, considering its holes. The box was alright to sit on but not to sleep on. Len would hug me close every night and we tried to compress so that we'd get our fair share of the box. The box is still too small, though.

I sighed. I talked with Mother and Father plenty of times now but they haven't come down and pick us up. Why is that? Are they really watching us? Is it all just a lie?

Or maybe, it's what they call the "sufferings" in life?

It doesn't matter. I believe Len and I experienced a lot of "sufferings" already.

We were once happy. We were very happy with our Loving Mother and Encouraging Father. They treasured us both. There was no favoritism. We were both treated equally. We would share our stuff, our time and our effort to each other. Suddenly, war was waged all over the nation. My mother and father refused to serve the country's army. Instead, we all hid inside the house. Father and Mother would always carry guns and they taught us how to handle weapons just in case someone broke in house. One night, our house was burned to the ground. Len and I found a way out. My dearest twin brother is really good with weapons and he is really smart. We escaped from the bad guys because of him. We decided to hide behind the bushes. We peaked slightly. That was a bad decision though.

Mother and Father, in our sight, lying on the ground with blood trickling from their bodies. Both of us couldn't hold back a sob. Len saw the culprit in sight. He jumped out of the bushes and quickly aimed his gun to the culprit. He gritted his teeth and glared evilly.

"DIE!" He yelled. After that, he shot the culprit directly on the chest. The culprit fell down. He was killed by my twin. I jumped out of the bushes and ran towards Mother and Father. Len threw the gun away and ran to our parents as well. We grabbed their hands and clasped them. Our mother and father both desperately tried to catch their breath. Both of them panted but they still tried to clasp our hands. They smiled at us.

"Rin, Len…Mommy and Daddy might not stay long in this world anymore." Father murmured.

"But just remember that Mommy and Daddy will be at heaven and we would both watch over you two." Mother said.

After that, both of them closed their eyes. Len and I shook them as hard as we can but they won't wake up. For the rest of the night, we clasped their cold hands and cried. We have never cried that much before.

Apparently, there was a young blue haired boy that happened to see us. Both of us were still by the remains of the burned mansion. The boy pointed at us. His parents walked up to us. They took us at a nearby orphanage the next day.

The days at the orphanage were fun. It was easy making friends and all the kids almost had the same story as us. If we ever needed to cry, we would always be there for each other. We would make jokes, play pranks and sing altogether. Even our caretakers know how to have fun too.

All the happiness there was crushed though.

* * *

"Rin? Why are you still awake?" Len's voice snapped me from my train of thoughts.

"Eh? Ah, sorry Len. I can't sleep at all."

"Why? Are you feeling cold?"

"Umm…no, not at all! I was just thinking how beautiful the stars are tonight. It's like how we see them back at the orphanage!"

Len smiled slightly. He slipped off his part of the blanket and draped it around me. He let me sleep on his shoulder. Suddenly, I felt really warm. I felt very happy too. I may not be in a very pleasing situation but…

I'm happy that Len is still here.

Geez, tracing back all of the thoughts I have said to myself, I feel like I'm being very dramatic. Maybe I'm overreacting. I should be thankful that he's still here, right?

"Rin…go to sleep." He said. I closed my eyes.

However, somehow, as I was closing my eyes, I spotted a silhouette of a tall boy. I opened my eyes again and looked at my twin. Oh? My brother was glaring. Why is he glaring?

"Len…?"

"Rin, it's nothing. I just thought I saw something. Go to sleep, okay?"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I can stay up. Remember, princesses need to get proper sleep."

"I'm not a princess…"

"I still want to treat you as one, Rin."

I smiled to myself.

"Really now, even though I try to act older and protect you….you always seem to do it better…."

"Of course. I'll protect you, Rin."

It's true. Len has always protected me. Will there come a time when I will protect him instead? It seems fun…I hope it will come sooner.

* * *

**Yuki: this seems to take a LOT of angst and confusing turn arounds in Rin's story telling….**

**Yumi: I thought you were gonna include the bad stuff now?**

**Yuki: I got lazy.**

**Yumi: You always are. And I find this ending weird. **

**Yuki: Yeh me too. ****Next chapter! I will continue it next chapter, IF I GET REVIEWS~~~~~~**

**Yuki/Yumi: REVIEW OKAY~~? JA NE!**


End file.
